


For the skeleton who wanted everything

by Ghostly_Tales101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Preview, Transformation, for now, prompt, tee hee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Tales101/pseuds/Ghostly_Tales101
Summary: This is a preview for now but I want to know if anyone wants me to continue this story because I feel like I want to...





	For the skeleton who wanted everything

**Author's Note:**

> *tee hee

Once again we cross paths as he does the same position on the same spot on the same area...but this time...I want to do something fun, it might have some consequences but...

*Papyrus...Do you want to help me free the underground.

Papyrus looks at me with confusion but he soon started to smile as he jump with joy up and down. How easy to fool him but I know he is the easiest monster to fool.

"NYEH HEH REALLY YOU WANT ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO HELP YOU FREE THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND!!!"

He walk towards me with a smile so innocent, I feel sort of bad for him.

*Sure who else would I ask for than you, I trust you more than anyone and this could be an great opportunity to show how much of a hero you can truly be and besides this can really make you finally be part of the royal guard.

His nonexistent eyes sparkle as he smile so wide his jaw might fall off and I knew he really wanted to do this. Now then the plan shall begin...

*what are we waiting for lets get going

WHERE...?

I turn around and face him, he might get suspicious.

*To...the king...so we could...save the underground...

I smiled as I felt that this could be the end...well I could always reset. He kept staring at me like he was processing all of this...how...stupid is he.

"THE KING REALLY ALL THE WAY THERE...I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE SINCE UNDYNE TOOK ME THERE JUST TO DO SOME TASK BUT...SURE THEN WHY NOT LETS GET GOING HUMAN."

This is going well as long as his brother doesn't get in the way. I was grab by Papyrus and was put on his shoulders and off we went.

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

It wasn't too long until we reach New Home, Papyrus ran all the way here and we finally reach the castle thou it seems too easy...way to easy....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

...somethings not right...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
We finally reach judgement hall not to long until we reach to the king then the plan will go into action

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

*Shit

Great his brother is here, he'll ruin everything now, guess we'll see what happens next.

"Papyrus put the human down and go home now!"

"SANS WHAT WRONG? WHATS GOING ON?"

Sans kept quiet...I knew it, he wont tell him. time to play dirty.

*Papyrus we have to see the king, forget about your brother and lets get going.  
Sans started to walk toward us, face as serous as ever like he's ready to attack.

"I'm not repeating myself again Papyrus, put the human down and go home right now!"

*This is going nowhere, I'm done playing games.

I took out my toy knife I found in the ruins and pointed towards Papyrus neck.

*Papyrus isn't going nowhere, he's staying with me and your going to let us pass unless you want to see me slice him into dust right in front of you.

He stooped and look at me with those soulless eyes, I knew it...this wasn't gonna work looks like I need to think of a new plan but first...

...Sans teleported right behind me...

*Oh Shit!!!

I yanked Papyrus to the right as Sans tried to get me and his brother separated but I have another thing in mind. I jumped off of him and onto the floor as Sans started to attack me right away, dodging at everything he got...then he got his Gaster Blasters out...perfect. He started to shoot at me as I started to ran towards his brother who was hiding in one of the pillars. Then he shot one full blast as I pretended to accept my fate but I yanked Papyrus out and use him as a shield...it hit him as I expected.

"Oh no Papyrus!!!"

Papyrus was on the ground as Sans head towards him, he gently pick what was left of him as it turns into dust.

*Darn and we were so close might as well try again in the next reset.  
I didn't pay attention to the falling sharp end bones coming towards me.

<3 RESET CONTINUE

Once again we cross paths as he does the same position on the same spot on the same area...but this time...I want to do something fun, it might have some consequences but...

*Papyrus...Do you want to help me free the underground.

Papyrus looks at me with confusion but he soon started to smile as he jump with joy up and down. How easy to fool him but I know he is the easiest monster to fool.

"NYEH HEH REALLY YOU WANT ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO HELP YOU FREE THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND!!!"

He walk towards me with a smile so innocent, I feel sort of bad for him.

*Sure who else would I ask for than you, I trust you more than anyone and this could be an great opportunity to show how much of a hero you can truly be and besides this can really make you finally be part of the royal guard.

His nonexistent eyes sparkle as he smile so wide his jaw might fall off and I knew he really wanted to do this. Now then the plan shall begin...

*Ok then hold my hand and lets get moving to the castle where the king is then we tell him about how we can save the underground.


End file.
